


Washed Up

by absinthefae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 50's slang, F/M, Greaser Speak, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthefae/pseuds/absinthefae
Summary: You find a drifter passed out on the beach and, against your better judgement, take him under your wing.(I posted this on DA a few years ago and realized I never put it here!)





	Washed Up

You left work with an appreciative sigh, grateful that your shift was over. It wasn’t that you hated your job, no not at all. You worked at a fairly new and popular cafe that was known for the indie bands that played on the small stage and for the quite extensive tea and coffee menu. All of the managers were very laid back and the pay was quite good for just taking orders at the register and running plates to tables. It was just that interacting with strangers all day, because at most that was all a repeat customer could be, drained you.  
Your apartment was by the pier of your Jersey town, when the moon was full you got the most stunning view of the ocean. Your instagram was absolutely covered with such shots. As you walked, by your side, the tide was particularly harsh. The salt in the air was palpable and you could feel the spray on your arms. The rush of the water only made you increase your pace, you wanted to get home before anything worse happened (you had a distinct memory of a beached  
whale, it took weeks for the smell to go away).  
Just when you were about to enter the building you heard a groan from down by the shore. You paused. More than once you remember seeing teenagers enjoying themselves on the sand and got an eyeful of flesh you really didn’t plan on seeing that day. But it sounded more like a groan of pain, not pleasure. Despite knowing better you turned around, walking to the edge of the walk and peering down. You saw a form on the shore, curled up to avoid damage from rocks or sea glass. The being wore a white shirt, it was bright in the light from the streetlights.  
Much as you wanted to just turn back around and make your way up to your apartment, shower, and watch Netflix, you just couldn’t. As a person, you morally couldn’t leave them behind. “For the love of…ugh.” You sighed as you walked toward the stairs, protecting your face from the sea spray with a raised hand. “Excuse me, you okay?” You asked, voice raised to be heard in the mild chaos.  
He looked straight out of an old movie, with tight black pants and sleeves torn off of his shirt. His hair must have been extremely gelled for it to still hold some of it’s shape despite him washing up from the ocean. He turned over, with some effort, and looked at you. His eyes were a bright plum. Even in his dazed state he couldn’t help but grin a bit cheekily, “Howv you doin’, dollface?” He said before falling back onto the sand.  
You convinced the owner of the sandwich shop next door to help you drag him up to your apartment, claiming he was your friend who got plastered and passed out on the beach. You spread towels out over the couch and let the strange man lie down. In the light of your home you could see him far more clearly. He was tanned, and from the state of his arms a bit built. His hair was so dark of a brown it was nearly black.  
“Well, that’s my good deed for the day.” You said softly before walking to your bedroom to change into pajamas. When you walked into the kitchen you started the coffee pot. There was no way in hell you were gonna sleep with a stranger in your home. Not until you were positive he wasn’t going to loot you and sell your belongings for heroin money.

Your efforts failed, you started awake in your chair when the sun’s rays glared at you. Shooting up, you looked over at the couch. The man was still asleep, but his posture was more relaxed. He was stretched out a bit more, his arm dangling over the edge. You looked at him for a minute, admiring his straight and narrow nose, his strong jaw. A soft flush lit up your cheeks. He was handsome, definitely the most attractive beach bum you’d seen before. Taking the opportunity, you hurried to take as quick of a shower as you could. Based on the events of work the day before, you probably smelled like an old tomato slice.  
As you showered you couldn’t help but wonder about the stranger. Who was he? Where did he even come from? What would you even do if he got amnesia? You tried to push the thoughts away as you scrubbed, letting the scent of your apple cinnamon soap envelop you.  
When you were finished and exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam, he was just barely beginning to move, small groans punctuating each movement. You figured that after his ordeal the day before he must be very sore. “Wvhat the fuck…” He murmured, running a hand through his hair once, then sitting straight up and doing it again. “Wvhat the fuck.” He repeated, looking around for a mirror and walking straight toward it and staring at himself. He pressed his hands against his face before touching the top of his head again. Where were his horns? Why was his skin so different? The only thing that was the same from before was the dual bolt scar by his temple.  
“Um, good morning.” You said, slowly approaching him. He was upset, and god knew if he had a weapon on him.  
He looked at you from the corner of his eye before turning to face you, clearing his throat. “Ahem, heya dolly.”  
“Hi...who are you?”  
“The ladies call me Cronus, but you can call me tomorrowv.” He said, leaning against the wall.  
You nodded slightly, a bit in disbelief. What even was this guy? “Well, Cronus, do you remember anything?”  
“All I remember is that swveet face of yours, kitten.” He said with a wink.  
You were slightly dumbfounded. “Look, buddy, unless you give me the real facts I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.” You saw his eyes go wide and he nodded. “Now, care to try that quesiton again?”  
“Wvell in that case, yes I wvould.” He responded. You nodded over to the couch and you both sat down. “I’m not really...from around here. You dig?”  
“How’d you end up in the ocean?”  
He stared at you for a moment before slowly leaning down to sniff his shirt, “Jeez, I might need some new threads… Anyways, I really couldn’t tell ya, doll. All I knowv is I wvas hanging with the other tro...people I knowv, they were givwing me the royal shaft. And here I am.”  
“So, you don’t know anyone here. And you don’t have a place to stay.” You said it as a statement, you knew it was true.  
“You got it. Wvell, I do knowv you.” He said with a small grin, “At least I wvill when I get your name.”  
“(y/n)” You replied before thinking. Well, at the very least it couldn’t hurt if he stayed. “And, you can stay on a few conditions.”  
He looked at you and nodded vigorously, “Anything! Anything at all.”  
You stood up and crossed your arms, but even standing before him you didn’t stand very much taller than him at all. “One, you’re gonna get a job. No freeloaders in this household. Two, you clean up after yourself, shower and what not. Three….follow rules one and two.”  
“You got it, I’m wvith it.” He said, grabbing both of your hands. His were so big they nearly swallowed your own up. And were rough, like he did a lot of work where he was from.  
“So tell me.” You said as you walked toward the kitchen to cook breakfast for two. “What all can you do? If you’re gonna get a job it’s important that you don’t suck at it.” You cracked eggs into a pan and got out a spatula.  
“Music, I’m real good at playing music.” He said straight away, as though he were proud of it. “The dolls get cranked when they hear me play.” He boasted.  
“...How good are you in front of crowds?”  
“Damn great.”  
“Watch this.” You said, pointing to the pan before walking to a room in the back of your apartment. Even if he didn’t, the heat was low. The eggs wouldn’t burn. In one of the closets you found an old acoustic, slightly out of tune but still perfectly good, left behind when your ex boyfriend moved out with almost no notice. When you returned you were a little surprised to see him standing at the stove, lifting the edges of the eggs to see if they cooked through. “Guitar?”  
“Yes please!” He said, taking it and sliding the strap over his shoulder, giving it a strum before tuning it, returning to the couch to get the guitar back in working order.  
Breakfast was on plates on the table when you told him, “Cronus, I think I have a good job for you.”

After he showered, because he really did smell like he had been rolling around in dirty ocean sand, he walked side by side with you with a cigarette burning in his mouth. You weren’t even sure where he found one. You weren’t much of a smoker, only when someone offered. “Wvhere are wve going, kitten?” He asked, reaching a hand up to pat his hair. You didn’t have any gel, he was just hoping it would dry close to his signature pompadour at this point.  
“We’re here.” You said in place of an answer, walking into your own work place. It was your day off, but if it could get him a job you were more than happy to go back.  
“(y/n)!” The manager at the register exclaimed as you walked in. “I didn’t think you worked today, did I read the schedule wrong?”  
“No, no I don’t. I wanna know if he can get on as one of the acts though.” You gestured to Cronus, who was busy smelling the fragrant air and looking around, the extinguished cigarette behind his ear for the walk back.  
“Hrm, I dunno.” The woman behind the register said, walking out to look him over. “What’s his story?”  
You just shrugged, “Old friend. Needs a new job since he got kicked out of his place.” Not a total lie.  
“Well...if I remember right one of the acts for tonight dropped out. Some gig with a lady and a tambourine. He can step in, if he does good the spot is his. What do you think?” She said, saying the last sentence to the greaser behind you.  
“Sounds like a blast.” He grinned. “What time?”  
“You’ll go on at 7, get here at 6:30.”  
“Deal.” He said with a grin. You couldn’t help but notice his eyeteeth were a bit on the longer side, sharp too. You liked his smile, you liked it a lot. But you didn’t like how it was directed at someone else.  
You waved goodbye to your coworkers before walking on the pier, letting him look out over the ocean. He seemed to really enjoy it, he even said how he wanted to go for a swim at some point. “Kitten I can’t thank you enough. You got some real illuminations, you knowv that?” He said, .smoke coming from his nostrils as he spoke.  
“Don’t thank me yet, you don’t even know if you’ll get the gig.”  
“Pft, it’s made in the shade. In that joint I’m gonna be radioactive.” You only really understood about half of what he was saying, but he seemed happy about it. “And once I got some bread in my pocket I’m taking you out. Dowvn to the passion pit. Are there any of those around here?”  
“I’m sorry, a what?” You chuckled as you questioned him. This guy was straight out of grease, all he needed was some leather and a hot rod.  
“You knowv, like a drivwe in.”  
“Actually, I think there is one. It’s a little bit away, but not bad.”  
“Wvaddya say? Do wve got a date?”  
You looked at him, sizing him up. Although there was a certain lilt to his words, he seemed genuine. He had stopped and was looking right in your (e/c) eyes. Slowly, you nodded and he absolutely beamed.  
“Nowv I have evwen more of a reason to get the job.” He said with a wink before pulling you close, kissing the top of your head. You were grateful he turned away, because your cheeks burned.

You two arrived promptly at 6:25. He had rummaged up a new white shirt, his pack of cigarettes tucked into one of the sleeves, and his hair was gelled back properly. “You excited?” You asked.  
“Oh fuck yeah, this is gonna be a kick.” He replied. The lighting in the cafe was dimmed, spotlights focused on the stage where the current act was, a slam poet speaking to the tune of a cello.  
“Question.” You said suddenly as it got closer and closer to 7.  
“Go for it.”  
“Do you actually know any songs?”  
He hesitated for a second. Yes he did, but they were in Alternian.  
“Oh god you don’t, do you?”  
“I’ll make something up.” He replied with a simple shrug. After all, lyrics were coming to his mind already. The girl standing next to him was more than enough inspiration for an entire album of songs, let alone one single song. He almost had too much inspiration.

The hour of 7 came and he went up onto the stage. Right away there were murmurs, after all, it was a new act, and a very handsome one at that. You were happy for him, but at the same time you were jealous. You didn’t know him that long, yet you already enjoyed looking at him, and being the only one who did. “Hey, cats.” He said into the microphone. “This is a song I wvrote not that long ago, I hope you like it.”  
He settled back into his chair and began to strum his guitar, starting to sing after a few seconds. His song was sweet, about a girl who was a saviour, a boy who was thrilled to be at her mercy, a boy who would give her the entire world if she asked for it. You couldn’t help it, you were absolutely swooning. He was correct in saying he was good. In fact he was fantastic. The crowd was silent, and some phones were held up recording his show.  
When the song ended the crowd clapped and cheered and you were right there along with them. He seemed almost sheepish as he exited the stage, and as you went to congratulate him he was flocked by a group of girls, both local and tourist. Cronus smiled and talked to them, but once he saw you in the back of the room he instantly walked over, scooping you up into a hug.  
“Wvell, you think I got the job?” He asked once he put you down, hands on your shoulders.  
“I would be surprised if you didn’t.” 

The next day at work your manager came up to you, telling you that Cronus got the job, that he was quite possibly the most popular act of the night and would be playing around 3 times a week. Once you were on lunch you called your home and he picked up on the second ring.  
“(y/n)’s pad, wvhat can I do for ya?”  
“Is that really how you answer my phone?”  
“Wvhat do you expect, I get bored. Anywvays, yes?”  
“You got the job. You play 3 times a week, you can come in later and talk about what days they are.”  
“Seriously?” He asked.  
“Of course!”  
“That’s amazing. And I’m serious when I say I’m taking you out. Wve’ll have a real fresh time.”  
“I’ll be looking forward to it.” You said into the phone as you leaned against the break room wall.  
“Hey nowv, talk swveet like that and I might be forced to do some things.”  
“...Oh really now?” You raised an eyebrow as you sipped your cup of coffee. “Like what?”  
“Do you really wvant me to say it, dolly?”  
“Well you see, the thing is Cronus, you have me curious now.” You nearly purred into the phone.  
You heard him chuckle and were surprised to hear that he was a little flustered as well. “I’m gonna want to kiss ya and feel ya all ovwer. You really razz my berries, babe.”  
“And you razz mine.” You replied before hanging up, break time over. This next shift couldn’t go by fast enough.

When work was over you hurried out, barely hanging your apron on the hook before you were out the door.  
“Hey nowv, wvhat’s the rush?” A, now very familiar, voice said from the wall beside the door. Cronus stood there and ground the butt of his cigarette into the pavement, reaching out to take your hand.  
“What are you doing here?”  
He shrugged, “I wvanted to see you. Our little phone call got me cranked.” He said with a chuckle, leaning down so his forehead was against your own. You felt his nose brush yours and you took your hand from his and linked your arms around his neck. He smelled like smoke, and you kind of liked it.  
“Did it now?” You said softly, feeling his breath on your lips.  
“You wvouldn’t even believwe it.” He said before closing the gap. You hadn’t known him long, but the kiss just felt so right. It had something that all your previous kisses with previous boyfriends had lacked. You weren’t sure if it was the sense of passion, or urgency, but whatever it is you craved it now.

At home, no matter what you did, he kept his hands on you. Whether it was cooking dinner and his hands were on your hips from behind with a song in his throat, or you two were simply sitting on the couch and he was tracing the backs of your hands with his fingers before intertwining them with yours. His kisses were in abundance. On your lips, your neck, your arms and hands. It seemed as though he were absolutely overflowing with affection.  
He wasn’t even wanted back at home, and here there were so many people who didn’t know him, so many people he could become friends with. And a particular lady he was more than happy to become matesprit with.

When payday came, Cronus made good on his promise of a date. While he waited in the living room you put together the most 50’s inspired clothes you could possibly find. A calf length skirt, a nice white button up with a peter pan collar, saddle shoes, and a kerchief around your neck. When Cronus saw you, he nearly jumped out of his chair to approach you. “God you look like the bee’s knees. Guys are gonna be casting an eyeball at you all night long.” He said, kissing your cheek and ear. “But I’m the one who gets to be wvith you.” He sing songed. “Come on, let’s jet doll face.”  
Although you were the one to drive, the hot rod of his dreams far away from his wallet, he got the chance to look at the city at night, looking all around and leaning out the window. He bought the tickets and you parked before he got out to get popcorn and drinks.  
While he was gone you looked at the tickets, the movies playing that night nothing you had ever heard of. Maybe they were well known from where he was from, wherever that was. Whenever you asked him he started to get sad, so you figured to just drop the subject. He seemed far happier here, with you.  
“Hey Cronus,” You said once he returned.  
“Yes, kitten?”  
“I’ve never heard of these movies. Why’d you get them?”  
“I thought it was obwvious. Wve aren’t going to be wvatching much of the movies~” He purred before pulling you into an embrace, as though he couldn’t stand another moment of not kissing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Love my writing? Buy me a Coffee!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/milks0da


End file.
